My Heart
by lucykitty
Summary: Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus have feelings for Lucy and decided to do something about it. rated t for Gajeel and Laxus
1. Chapter 1

My Heart

**This is my first story so please be nice. I don't know if yet if this will be a one shot or not. I don't have spell check so sorry if I misspell something. **

**I don't own fairy tail**

Natsu was sitting at one of the tables in the guild staring at Lucy who is talking to Mirajane and Juvia.

Gajeel walks over while glaring at Natsu, "you can't have bunny girl flame brain. She's mine. Besides why would she want you?" All of a sudden they get hit by lighting with Laxus standing behind them.

"Why would she want weaklings like you two? She'll be mine." As he starts walking away, Natsu throws a chair at Laxus who tilts his head to the side and the chair hits Gray "that's it ash for brains" with that said the fighting starts again.

**Over at the bar**

Mira giggles "looks like they're at it again" Lucy rolls her eyes "I wonder what it is about this time?"

Giggling as well "Juvia thinks it's about Lucy", "what? Why would they be fighting about me? I didn't do anything."

Mira pats Lucy on the head "you know Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus llliikkee you."

"What? No they don't and stop rolling your tongue you sound like Happy."

Mira "so cute Lucy's blushing". "No I'm not. They don't like me, I mean Natsu's too dense, Gajeel has thrown knives at me, and Laxus is just a mean pervert".

"Juvia thinks they just shy. Maybe Juvia should go and help them confess their love for you, like Juvia did with Gray". "WHAT! No don't do that."

"Don't worry Lucy, if they hurt you…" Mira goes Satan soul "they will have to deal with me!", then goes back to her happy and cheerful self.

Lucy sweet drops "that's ok can we just change the subject please?"

**After the fight that Erza stops**

Natsu and Gajeel are sitting at the table again with Laxus joining them. Panther Lily and Happy fly over, "We over heard what you were talking about". "Aye sir". Happy puts his paw over his smiling face "Yous llliiikkkeee her".


	2. Chapter 2

**This happens after Edolas and Tenroujima but they don't disappear for 7 years, and Laxus never got kicked out of the guild.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short.**

**Chapter 2**

All three glare at the Exceeds. Happy, "don't you like Levy, Gajeel?" still glaring "tch…. no shrimps annoying and I keep tripping over her" answered Gajeel as he grabs Lily hugging him and resting his head on top of him. Happy giggles behind his paws. "Don't you have Lisanna as well idiot" teases Laxus. "WHAT! No I don't like her like that we're just friends" Natsu said while shaking his head. Happy jumped on top of Natsu head, "Hey Natsu I've got a great idea, why don't you share her?"

Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu growl "No fucking way!" Gajeel, "we're dragon's we don't share." Laxus, "even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't. What's mine is mine!" Natsu "yeah no one touches what mine. Dragon's are very protective of our mates."

"Come on Happy lets go", with that said Natsu and Happy left the guild.

Master Makarov walks out of his office and calls out "Laxus, I need to see you in my office" then turns around and goes back in. Laxus turns to Gajeel glaring, "don't even think about going near her" and follows Makarov into his office.

"Geh geh, Lily you going to help me", Lily smirks and fly's over to Lucy siting in front of her on the bar.

**In Master Makarov office**

Makarov is sitting at his desk when Laxus walks in, "what do you what gramps?"

Makarov points to the chair in front of his desk so Laxus sat down, after doing so "now Laxus I called you in here for this." Hands Laxus a s-class job flier.

**Help need**

**Wyvern attacks near our village **

**Preferable Dragon slayer and Celestial Mage **

**Reward 5,000,000 and 3 silver keys**

"Ok. I get why Dragon slayer but why celestial mage?" Laxus looked up at gramps.

"Not a lot of people know this but Wyvern's won't attack celestial mages. No one knows why… well Lucy might, the celestial King and her are friends after all." They sit there in silent. Then gramps jumps up "so you'll be taking Lucy with you, go let her know you'll be leaving tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**You guys are awesome **

**At the bar **

Juvia is going on about how wonderful Gray is to Lucy while she's drinking Mira's special strawberry smoothie.

"Juvia loves Gray so much, he took Juvia to the Star Sea last night it was sssssooo romantic." "Isn't that place like super expensive?" Juvia nods "Gray loves me so much." Lucy turns back to her smoothie muttering "wonder how he paid for that."

Panther Lily appears in front of Lucy making her jump a little, "Lily don't just appear out of nowhere." "Sorry didn't mean to scare you", he answered trying not to laugh.

"Can you help me carry these over to Gajeel?" he points to 3 plates of food and two drinks. Lucy raises an eyebrow, "why doesn't he get them for himself?" "Most of its mine…. So can you?" nodding Lucy picks up the 3 plates and walks over to Gajeel, with Lily following her with the drinks.

"Hey Gajeel", putting the plate with scraps of iron in front of him, and the other two where Lily landed on the table.

Gajeel smirks while running his eyes up and down her body, "thanks bunny girl….. you going to join us?"

Before she could answer Master's office door was kicked open causing everyone to look, as Laxus walks out and scans the guild looking for Lucy. When he spots her with Gajeel he looks pissed.

As he walks down the stairs he calls out, "Oi Blondie, gramps wants you to come with me on this." When he reaches her he hands her the job flier. Lucy looks over the job when Natsu runs into the guild "Luce can't go with you! We're going fishing, right Luce?" Shaking her head, "how many times have I told you? I'm not going fishing with you two, not after last time."

"What happened last time?" Mira asked with a curious look. Glaring at Natsu and Happy "I'd prefer to forget it."

"Ok Laxus if Master wants me to go with you, it does say they want a celestial mage." "Don't worry. Gramps said Wyvern's wont attack celestial mages….. Do you know why?" Gajeel and Natsu look surprised "really?"

Facing Laxus with a small smile while putting a finger over her lips, "that's a secret" then giggles.

Laxus, Gajeel and Natsu blush and all stutter "ccc c cute!"

All of a sudden Lucy has a dark evil aura around her, griping Laxus shirt collar and pulls him down to her level. "If you hurt the Wyvern I will rip you to shreds, got it?" Laxus looks a little shocked but nods. Smiling she lets him go.

Natsu shudders, "scary". "But hot", answers Gajeel.

Turning around, "I'll see you at the train station at 7 tomorrow morning." Mira and Juvia giggle at the looks on the threes faces, as Lucy walks out to go home to pack for tomorrow.

Laxus turns and glares at Gajeel "what she came over to me. Geh geh"


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are still awesome **

**You all get double choc chip cookies **

**Sorry it took so long to update. Work gets in the way**

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning **

On her way to the station Lucy summons Plue, "Hi Plue. How have you been?"

Dancing and shaking around Lucy, "plue plue plue." "That's great, I'm so happy for you Plue" picking him up and hugging him.

"You can understand him?"

"Hey Laxus and yes I can, my bond with my spirits is really strong."

Laxus hands Lucy her train ticket "come on, the train just got here."

Smiling, Lucy takes the ticket "thanks Laxus."

Once they were sitting in their private booth and have made themselves comfortable.

"So what was he saying?" asked Laxus.

"He's gotten stronger, and has a new ability which I'm not telling… you'll find out later any way."

Looking at Plue curiously while he shakes on Lucy's lap "okay Blondie, so how am I supposed to get rid of the Wyvern without hurting it?". Glaring at him, "you're not getting rid of the Wyvern, I'll be talking to him or her."

Scoffing "like that'll work, they can't talk."

"Yes they can! They are also more intelligent then you and better company."

With that said Lucy stomps out with Plue, muttering how mean Laxus is to Plue.

Dragging his hand over his face "great what the fuck did I do now?"

**In the dining cart **

Sitting down at a table closest to the door Lucy and Plue are looking through the menu, "mmm I think I'll have a strawberry Sunday, what about you Plue?" sitting on the table "Plue Plue Plue" giggling "good choice." Giving their order to the waiter.

"My, my, what a fine fairy that I found" a voice said while hiccupping.

Jumping up and turning around as fast as she can, "for Mavis sake don't appear out of nowhere…what are you doing here anyway Bacchus?"

Sitting back down with Bacchus joining her and Plue. "So fine fairy, what is that?" he asked pointing to Plue, "Plue's one of my spirits. You didn't answer me"

Moving his chair close so their legs are touching "on a job, now my fairy how about dinner tonight?" Bacchus answers while pushing Lucy's hair back.

Lucy pushes his hand away, "not interested, go and find someone else." With that said, Bacchus is on the other side of the cart with stray bits of lightning coming off of him.

Laxus surrounded by lightning, "stay the hell away from Lucy".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bacchus stood up "hahaha I didn't know you had a girlfriend Laxus, She's quite the hot little thing… in bed too I bet."

Sending more lightning his way "shut the hell up you drunken bastard". After sending Plue back to the celestial world, Lucy jumps up and grabs Laxus by the arm trying to stop the fight before they destroy the train, "come on Laxus lets go back to our seats."

"Stay the hell away from Lucy, got it?" Bacchus looking amused replies with a slight threat, "A fine fairy like that should never be left alone."

"Come on Laxus, we have a job we need to discuss." Still glaring at Bacchus, Laxus follows Lucy back to their seats.

**Back in their booth **

Laxus still looking pissed "what the hell were you thinking letting him touch you?" "I haven't forgiven you yet for before. So don't start yelling at me, and I didn't let him do anything."

"Then what the hell was that all about then?" he growled. "It's not my fault! I'm gorgeous." Hopping up to lock the booth door before laying down, "night" and going to sleep.

"Yeah yeah, night Blondie." Sighing to himself as he lays down and watches Lucy until he falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I finally finished this chapter.**

**I still can't choose between Laxus or Gajeel. **

_This is what they are thinking._

**Chapter 6**

**In the morning**

Sun shining through the window of the train on Laxus face, Laxus was slowly waking up. Groaning he sits up rubbing the sleep from his eyes then looks at Lucy, who's still sleeping with a small smile. "Better go and get us some breakfast."

Walking back from the dining cart with a tray full of food, he sees Bacchus still sleeping through one of the booth window's and smirks. Holding the tray in one hand and the other at the door, he mutters a few words and the area around the booth glows a soft yellow before returning back to normal. Smirking he goes back to Lucy.

When he gets back Lucy is starting to wake up, "wakey wakey breakfast is here" Laxus says while putting the tray on the small table that folds out of the wall. Slowly, Lucy sits up and looks at Laxus and the food he walked in with, "okay, now you're forgiven" She said with a smile.

After breakfast Lucy puts the tray outside their booth and sits back down. "So what was up with you and Bacchus yesterday?" asked Lucy looking a little curious. Laxus "Just a bit of rivalry, nothing to worry about. It's been that way since we made S class." Nodding, "I get it, it's similar to Natus and Gray, or how Erza and Mira used to be."

"Come on Blondie this is our stop" standing up Laxus grabs both bags and they get off the train.

As the train is leaving, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" is heard from the train. Lucy "Was that Bacchus?" smirking Laxus looks back at Lucy "it may have been."

Looking around the station, Lucy realises what Laxus had just done. "Wait this isn't our stop, Laxus!" Laxus grabs her arm and drags her out of the station, "Calm down geez, we're walking the rest of the way.

Looking stunned at Laxus' back, "It's a four day walk from here! Argh!"

**Laxus**

_Hehe, she's so cute when she's mad, with her cheeks all red and that gleam in her eyes. I wonder if she realises how hot she looks when she gets like that._

As I continue to drag her out of the station, people are stopping to stare, not knowing whether they should try and stop me or not. I guess they chose not to, due to the looks of pity they were sending Lucy's way.

We have stopped at the market place, so we can stock up on the things we'll need for the next four days. Lucy has been pouting the whole time, but "sigh", did I mention how cute she looks while doing that?

After we got everything we required, I started to head in the direction we needed to go. That's when I felt Lucy tug on my jacket sleave and I turned to look down at her.

Giving me puppy dog eyes combined with that pout, "Laxus, can I please have a quick look in the magic shop?" pointing behind me.

_If she keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to forget the mission, drag her off to the closest bed and not let her leave for the rest of the mouth._

Looking away as I started to feel myself blushing, I managed to mutter "just a quick look Blondie."

**Lucy**

_OMG! Laxus is totally blushing, he's so cute when he's trying to hide it!_

With a smile on my face I grabbed Laxus wrist and dragged him into the magic shop, now it's my turn to drag him. Hehe

The shop itself isn't very big, but I heard from Laki that they have some good keys.

I walk up to the shop owner "excuse me Sir, where about are your celestial keys?"

Looking up from the magazine he was reading, "… A celestial mage, my, my, I haven't seen a celestial mage in quite awhile. They are just over here miss."

I follow the old man to the case while Laxus looks around.

"I only have these four at the moment."

I look at each key and squeal.

_OMG! Laki was right, the old man has Hercules, Pegasus, Lynx and Lupus_.

Looking up at the old man with a smile on my face, "I'll take them all please." He was smiling back at me, "Very well, that'll be 18,000. Normally it would be 20,000, but I haven't seen a celestial mage in about 8 years so I'll give you a discount." I was so excited that I was bouncing on the balls of my feet, I paid the man when Laxus dumped a belt on the counter, "We'll take this too," he then paid the old man and we were back on our journey.

"Why do you need a new belt, the one your wearing looks new?" I questioned Laxus.

_Aww he's blushing again._

"It's for you Blondie, it's a non – theft belt so no one can take your keys. I've heard it's happened a couple of times already." He hands me the belt, turns around and starts walking faster so I won't see him blushing.

After I put it on, attached my keys and whip, I ran up to him giving him a huge hug from behind while muttering a thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Walking through a forest, Lucy's dragging her feet. "Laxus can we please stop, my feet are killing me and it's going to be dark soon?"

Sighing Laxus looks back at Lucy "yea Blondie just give me a minute to find a place to set up."

After another 5 minutes Laxus throws his and Lucy's bags on the ground, "you set up camp, I'll go get fire wood… don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

After sticking her tongue out at Laxus retreating form, Lucy turns around and sets up the tents, clears a place for the fire and starts on dinner.

While starting dinner by chopping up meat and veggies, she hears a rustle in the bushes close to her. Suddenly frozen in horror, too scared to look behind her, she turns to her right and runs head first into Gajeel.

Gajeel looks down at Lucy with a puzzled look. Lucy with a scared look on her face, points in the direction of the bush where she heard the noise.

He looks over and starts laughing knowing who it is. Lucy slowly turns around to see Panther Lily calmly walking out of the bush.

Lucy is blushing while still clinging to his arm.

Stroking her hair with his free hand, "gih gih it's just Lily."

Lily trying not to laugh replies, "Sorry Lucy didn't mean to scare you."

After that, Lucy quickly let's go of Gajeel's arm still blushing, she stutters "s s so what are you guy's doing here?"

Lily walks over to the unlit fire pit that Lucy made, and makes himself comfortable. Gajeel does the same. "Just finished a job we were on our way back when, we smelt you and food." Gajeel nodded to the dinner she had started on.

Lily rolled his eyes "as well as Laxus…" he looks around the camp site "so where is he?"

"He's off getting fire wood so I can cook this." Lucy answers as she finishes chopping everything up and putting it into the pot, and sitting down next to Gajeel.

"So what was your job?" Lucy asks Gajeel while picking up Lily and sitting him on her lap and scratching him behind his ears.

Gajeel "bandits, they were hiding out in this forest" seeing Lucy looking around with a worried look on her face. "Don't worry I said we had finished the job." Blushing Lucy nervously said "yeah you did didn't you."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Laxus growled stepping out of the trees with a ton of wood, dropping the wood next to Gajeel. They're both glaring at each other, Lucy looks at both of them nervously "s s so can you please start the fire?" Glaring at each other, they both hopped up and started to put the wood in the fire pit, Laxus used a lightning bolt to start the fire.

"Thanks guys" Lucy said while putting the pot on the fire, "so are you and Lily going to stay for dinner?" she questioned Gajeel.

Laxus still glaring "No they're going.. NOW!"

Gajeel and Lily look and smirk at each other. Gajeel "gih gih, we will stay the night bunny girl, your cooking smells great."

Lucy, "aww thanks Gajeel that's so sweet." Lucy then turns around to get more cutlery and to check on dinner.

As soon as she turns around Laxus and Gajeel start fighting. Lily tries to get them to stop but fails, then all of a sudden he grins evilly saying loud enough so only the dragon slayer could hear. "Lucy's naked"

They both freeze and quickly look at Lucy just as she bends over the fire to check on dinner giving them a glimpse of her panties.

Both dragons have a predatory gleam in their eyes, while staring at her ass.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After checking on dinner Lucy turns around to see Gajeel and Lauxs with a predatory gleam still in their eyes.

Looking at them startled and a little nervous "w wh what's wrong guys?" she asked while feeling her cheeks go red. Lily pats her leg in sympathy and turns around to get his dinner.

While Lucy was holding a bowl in each hand, Gajeel and Laxus both stalk over, grab a bowl closest to them out of Lucy's hands while placing their free hand on her waist and bending down to rub their cheeks against hers and kiss her on each of her cheeks, muttering their thanks.

Going bright red Lucy grabs her dinner as well, while trying not to look at them and sits down next to Lily.

**Gajeel**

_Damn Bunny girl's fucken hot when she being shy and blushing like that. Not to mention those black lacy barely there panties…. Wonder if all her panties are like that?_

_God damn it Laxus saw them too fuck I have to get rid of him somehow. But how?! …. Maybe I should …_

When we finished dinner Laxus went down to the river to wash the dishes giving me time with Lucy.

"So bunny girl you finished your job yet or what?" _please say yes god damn it, if you don't I'll have no fucking choice but to follow._

"We would have but that baka Laxus is making us walk all the way there." Lucy said while pouting.

_Damn it she has got to stop doing that or I'll end up jumping her, and when I get my hands on Laxus I'll kill him for making her walk that far._

"Want me to make him take the train the rest of the way bunny?" I said while I cracked my knuckles, with an evil smirk on my face.

Lucy giggles, "That's ok Gajeel but you can come with us if you want."

_And here's my chance._

"This should be fun." I smirk, this'll be easy.

**Laxus**

Walking back from the river with the clean plates, I could hear Lucy and Gajeel talking. As soon as I hear Lucy inviting Gajeel to come with us I lost it.

I stomp into the clearing "WHAT THE FUCK HE IS NOT COMING WITH US!"

"B b bu but it'll be m mo more fun having more people w with u us." Lucy stutters.

Turning to Lucy with a pissed off look on my face "No it god damn wont, he ain't coming with us and that's final!"

I started glaring at Gajeel with murdering intent with stray bits of lighting coming off of me, when I start to smell salt. Both Gajeel and I look at Lucy at the same time.

Lucy's lip was trembling while she was trying to hold the tears back.

_Fucking hell I made her cry._

**Normal **

"Look at what you did you lighting freak!" Gajeel said glaring at Laxus as he went over to Lucy "come on bunny girl don't cry." Gajeel said as he gives her a one arm hug. With that Lucy buries her face in his chest while sobbing "I I I'm s s so sorry."

Gajeel "come on don't cry I'll come with you and there's no reason to be sorry it's all that fuckers fault."

Laxus "I'm sorry Blondie, come on don't cry, he can come with us so please don't cry."

Sniffling Lucy says "y yo you p promise."

Laxus "yeah I promise just don't cry."

Lily decides it's time to interfere "it's getting late, if we're going with you guys we better get some sleep."

With that said they go into the tent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The next morning**

Suddenly Lucy was awakened by a tug at her waist, looking around her she noticed that both Laxus and Gajeel were hugging her to them.

Trying to get out of in between them resulted in them tugging at her, and hugging her even tighter.

**Lucy **

_OMG! How am I supposed to get out of this…. Oh god I'll suffocate if they hug me any tighter. _

I try to wake them up by shaking them, but it's no use. "Hey guys….come on guys please wake up, I'm getting squished."

"Would you like any help?"

Startled I look around and found Lily. "Thank god, Lily can you please get them off of me?"

Lily's sitting up in front of the tent's entrance looking at me with a smirk on his face, pulls out a camera and takes a pic.

"LILY!"

Putting the camera away Lily walks over to us and climbs up so his standing next to my head. "Don't worry I'll get you out of this in no time.. gih gih."

Just then I felt something on my chest, looking down I realise that Laxus's hand had moved onto my chest.

Screaming I yelled out, "Lucy kick!"

I managed to get him in the stomach and wake him up at the same time.

"What the hell! You don't just grab someone's chest like that!"

Groaning, Laxus holds his stomach and looks at me in annoyance. "What are you talking about?" Looking pissed off, "and why the fuck is Gajeel hugging you!?"

"You both were! I couldn't move and I thought I was going to suffocate! And then you grabbed my breasts…perv!"

Blushing, Laxus looked away.

Lily turned around so he was facing Gajeel and yelled out "Breakfast is ready!"

Gajeel sits up bring Lucy with him "Come on bunny, I'm hungry."

I look over at Lily "Is it really?"

Nodding his head he walks out.

I was then dragged out by Gajeel, with an annoyed Laxus following.

**Normal **

After breakfast and calming down Gajeel after he found out that Laxus had grabbed Lucy's breasts, we packed up camp, and then all four of us were on our way.

Gajeel and Laxus were glaring at each other while standing as close to Lucy as they could and still walking. Having had enough of the two dragons trying to intimidate each other Lucy stops and turns to both of them, "Ok guys, can you please give me some room. I don't want to be in the middle of your territorial fight, its making me feel like I'm your damn chew toy."

Gajeel smirked and put his arm around her, "I'd be more than happy if you were my bunny."

Laxus glares at Gajeel and drags Lucy away from him, with his arm around her waist, "Blondie would prefer to be my chew toy so fuck off."

Managing to pull herself away Lucy picks up Lily, hugging him she glares at both of them while still blushing "I'm not any ones damn chew toy…. Come on Lily."

**Lucy and Lily**

Sitting comfortable in Lucy's arms Lily takes advantage of the circumstances of what just happened to help Gajeel, "You know that Gajeel really does like you? He just doesn't know how to go about getting you to like him, so he ends up looking like a perv and a jerk."

Blushing again Lucy looks down at Lily in her arms stuttering, "h h he r re really does l li like me?"

"Yep he really does…. So do you like him?"

Hugging Lily even tighter "I don't know, I don't know him that well… maybe I mean he is hot but but I don't know."

Patting her head "Don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough."

**Gajeel and Laxus**

Still glaring at each other Gajeel growls out "Now look what you damn well did… first you made her cry, now she won't even walk next to me because of you!"

Growling as well with sparks of lightning coming off of him, "Me? If you weren't here that never would have happened! Now fuck off so she can be with me, Blondie was having a good time with me before you showed up."

"Like hell that'll happen as far as anyone's concerned Lucy's mine, my little Bunny so stay the fuck away from her."

With that said they both started bashing each other up. This went on for the next 5 minutes when a scream was heard both stopped. Laxus, "That sounded like Blondie."

Gajeel and Laxus took off in the direction the scream came from, getting there in 3 seconds flat they found Lucy and Lily in a hole 5 feet deep.

Groaning Lucy rubs her head "Are you ok Lily? Why the hell is there a hole in the middle of the path?"

Standing up Lily looks around "I'm good, that's what I'd like to know."

Laxus and Gajeel "Are you ok Lucy?" Gajeel "What about you Lily?" looking up at both of them "Yea I'm good, so is Lily."

Lily picked up Lucy and flew them out landing next to Gajeel. Both dragons looked Lucy over for any injuries. When they find a few cuts they looked really and I mean really pissed off.

Gajeel takes out a first aid kit that Lily packed and cleans up her cuts as well as Lily's, while Laxus looks around trying to find any clue to who dug the hole snarling and muttering "Who the fuck would do this?"

Lucy looks back and forth at them both nervously "C co come o on guys calm down it's just a couple of scratches, no big deal."

Gajeel does a half growl half snarl "Yes it fucking does! No one and I mean no one hurts you and gets away with it! I don't give a damn how small or how big, they're going to die for it!"

Laxus "You said it…tch."

Lily's sitting in Lucy's lap, he lets her know "Don't worry Lucy, dragons are very protective of those they like…. You remember what we were talking about before we fell." Smirking at her "You mean…" looking stunned "both?"

Snuggling into her arms, "Yep both."

Laxus and Gajeel look at them with a puzzled look "What were yous talking about?" Laxus questioned.

Lily and Lucy look at each other then look back at them and say together "nothing."


	10. not a chapter

**Not a Chapter:**

**So I still can't choose who Lucy will end up with so I made a poll on my page.**

**So please go vote **


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys but with work and Supernova I kind of got distracted. Sorry to anyone who wanted Lucy with Natus but there's so many stories of those two that and Gajeel and Laxus are my fav **

**Polls closed and the winner is both Gajeel and Laxus!**

**Chapter 10**

When Laxus and Gajeel couldn't find who dug the hole, we started to walk again. We didn't get very far when there was a rustle in a bush to our right closest to Laxus.

Laxus stood in front of Lucy while Gajeel grabbed her and pulled her closer to his side.

Sending a bolt of lightning at the bush turning it to ash, the smell of burnt flesh in the air, looking down at the figure on the ground was Natus and Happy.

Lucy looks down at them with concern on her face, "Are you guys ok….Wait, what are you guys doing here?

Wheezing a little Natus sat up, "A w well I was we were going to get even with Gajeel we made a ditch but it looks like he didn't fall….. Hey! Why do you have scratchers?

Looking mad Lucy yells at him "You baka I fell down it." Stuttering Natus said "S so sorry Lucy it was meant for Gajeel! He tied me up and threw me on a train, it went all the way to the other side of Fiore!"

Feeling a Dark aura behind Lucy, Natsu nervously looked behind her, "Hey L La Laxus G Ga Gajeel."

With a murderess aura present around the both of them, they say together, "Die bastard!"

Ten minutes later…

Lucy "Ok come on guys leave him alone I think you've done enough damage, his learnt his lesson."

Stopping, Laxus and Gajeel look at each other and smirk while Natus groans in pain on the floor, "Nah I think he needs to suffer more what do you think Gajeel?"

"Gih ghi I think your right there Sparky, and we're close to a town too." Both of them snicker, Lucy looks confused "What are you guys on about? Hey, does that mean we get to stay in a hotel? What I give to have a hot shower."

Laxus ties up Natus while he's unconscious, and drags him to town. Following him, Lucy picks up Lily and carries him with Gajeel has his arm draped around her shoulders and is carrying the bags.


	12. Chapter 11

**I feel so sorry of Natus**

**Chapter 11**

Arriving at the closest town took them half an hour.

Snickering Laxus and Gajeel looked at Lucy who was still carrying Lily. Gajeel took his arm off of her shoulders "Why don't you go get us a room at that hotel over there." Lily jumped out of Lucy's arms and went into battle mode taking the bags form Gajeel. Laxus and Gajeel both gave money to Lucy for the room "Just get one room with a couple of beds Blondie."

"Sure Laxus, do you guys want me to order your dinner?" Gajeel gives Lucy a one arm hug from behind saying "Sure Bunny sounds good to me, we won't be long anyway." Turning to face Gajeel, "Where are you going anyway? What are you going to do to Natus?"

Snickering they answer together, "Just getting him a ride back to Magnolia."

They both walk off towards the train station dragging Natus with them.

Shaking her head Lucy looks over to Lily "Come on Lily, lets go get that room."

**Lucy and Lily**

Walking into the hotel looking around and going up to the reception desk, "Excuse me can I get a room with three beds." Lucy asks the guy behind the desk.

"Sorry miss we only have a room with two double beds but it has a lounge", looking back at Lily if that's ok he nods back and Lucy turns back to the guy, "That's ok we'll take it." Taking the key for the room and paying, Lucy then asks "I'm with two others from my Guild can you please let them know what room number to go to?"

"Yes of course its Fairy Tail right, what are their names so I'll know there the right ones." Lucy smiles up at him and says "You can't miss them I'm traveling with Laxus and Gajeel."

The receptionist standing behind the desk went white, whiter then paper he then stuttered "y ye yes m mi miss."

Thanking him Lucy and Lily then went up to their room.

Getting into their room Lucy went straight over to the side table where a menu was next to a lacrima crystal, while Lily put their bags next to the lounge.

"So lily what do you want? What do you think Gajeel and Laxus would want?" Lucy asked while showing Lily the menu.

**Gajeel, Laxus and Natus**

As they are dragging Natus who is half conscious Happy woke up looking around him he starts to cry "Let us go!" while trying to get out of the ropes, both ignoring him they continued while snickering.

Not long after they arrived at the train station, Laxus and Gajeel looked at each other still snickering.

"So should it be Magnolia or back to the other side of Fiore?" Laxus asked Gajeel.

Smirking evilly Gajeel answers as he pays for the train ticket "ghi ghi back to the other side of Fiore it is."

After putting the train ticket in Natus's pocket Laxus throws him on the train.

Arriving at the hotel they walk up to the reception desk Laxus slams his hand on the desk to get the attention of the guy behind it. Jump the guy turns around and looks up at Laxus and Gajeel, looking scared he stutters out "r roo ro room n nu n number 203." With that said they both head up to the room.

Once inside the room they looked around, Gajeel notering first that there was only two beds looked at Lily and asked "so I'm sharing with Bunny then?" Lily "this was the only room left so one of yous gets the lounge."

Laxus asks Lily "where's dinner and Blondie?" as soon as he asked that the bathroom door opens to reveals Lucy in nothing but a very small towel.

Not paying attention Lucy walks out and asks/says Lily "can you passe me my bag? I want to be dressed before they get hear."

Hearing growling came from across the room she looks up, and see Laxus and Gajeel staring at her with a hunger and possessive look on their faces. Running back into the bathroom slamming the door shut and locking it (not that it'll do any good).


	13. Chapter 13

**Not a Chapter **

**I'm so sorry guys but I wont be able to write for the next month or so.**

**Because of surgery that was done on my eye, but on the bright side I'm cancer FREE! I'm so happy,**


End file.
